


Come Home With Me

by Bowm8935



Series: The Weres of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, M/M, Werecats, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short based on the prompt "Come Home With Me- Fenders" that I decided to use to expand on The Unexpected Mate with.</p><p>Fenris asks a question; will Anders choose to move their relationship forward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be more one day, as inspiration strikes. For now, a ficlet.

“Come home with me.”

Anders blinked in surprise, setting down the elfroot he had been mashing to make into a health poultice. He turned around slowly to face the elf in his clinic, crossing his hands over his chest as he gazed at him in shock. “Excuse me?”

Fenris’ face was bathed in red, the tips of his ears mirroring the color and pulled back in the manner that usually meant he was angry or nervous. Anders was willing to bet it was the latter based on what they had been conversing about prior and the fact that Fenris was shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. 

“Must I repeat myself? Come home with me.” Despite the rather demanding tone of his voice, Anders could tell that Fenris was asking. It was his way, it seemed, to phrase questions as statements. This became even more prominent if he was unsure of something, a tendency Anders had only recently picked up on.

Anders regarded him with mild interest, a thousand thoughts flying through his mind. They had yet to do much more than kiss in their respective human/elf forms, having decided to take things slow despite the fact they were already mated as werecats. They were both well aware that had they known who each other was, they may not have proceeded with the ritual based on the mutual dislike they had harbored. So it had been proposed and then agreed on to take the time to really get to know one another, to hash out their arguments and find a middle ground. Werecat mating was for life, and neither desired to be alone.

“Is that truly wise?” Anders asked, head tilted to the side in thought. “I mean, do we really want to go there now?”

Fenris tugged on his ear, an action that caused Anders’ eyebrows to shoot up. That meant the elf was _really_ nervous, as that was a tic that only came out when he felt he was under extreme duress of some sort. “I… do not know how to express what I am feeling adequately,” he rumbled in that deep voice of his, the words pouring slowly out of his mouth. “But I would like to mention that I feel as though enough time has passed. We have learned a great deal about each other, and I find that I am as attracted to you now as when I am in my were form. I would like to move forward in our… relationship, if you are willing.” Fenris had dropped his eyes to the ground in embarrassment, a move Anders found both utterly adorable and annoying. How would the man know how sincere his response would be if he wouldn’t look at him?

Anders took a couple of long strides forward, closing the gap between them and cautiously placing a few fingers under the shorter man’s chin, pulling it up to look into the enchanting green eyes. “Fenris, if you feel ready, then I’m ready. I didn’t want to rush you.” He gave the elf a reassuring smile, placing his other hand on his waist to pull him closer. “I’d love to come home with you,” he murmured, planting a kiss upon Fenris’ lips.

Fenris sighed into the kiss, keeping it chaste until they pulled back. “Anders,” he started, locking his eyes on him. “I would cherish the opportunity to make you my mate in these forms too, if you would have me.”

Anders burst into a wide grin, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Of course! Oh, Fenris, yes.” 

Fenris disentangled himself, reaching out to entwine their fingers. “Then let us go now,” he said, tugging the mage with the stupidly huge smile on his face behind him out of the clinic and toward Hightown.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as StarlingHawke


End file.
